JoshuaGamer0626 X Pre-Mangle
by JonathonJoven
Summary: All Credits to JoshuaGamer0626 for giveing me the idea, i know this was not alot of wrighting but i was sick and i got the flu...sooo sorry for not being very long


One day, a man named Joshua walkd inside a pizzaria.

He saw Animatronics-like dolls, but they were animatronic Toys even one walkd to Joshua and said:

" _Hey Kid! How may Freddy Fazbear Help on your little quest! huehue!_ "

At first Joshua was kinda scared of Toy Freddy, but then was not because of how much a dickhead he is.

" _Hey...Freddy" said Joshua "Today's My Birthday!_ "

" _Well Happy Birthday Joshua!_ " said Toy Freddy with a birthday cake on his hands with a candle ontop of the cake.

Joshua grabd the cake and thankd Toy Freddy for his little gift.

Joshua got into a party table and ate some of the cake, but stopd after he heard something.

As he got up and walkd over the sound. he saw Pre-Mangle being hurt from Toy freddy.

Joshua got a little mad, but when he saw that Pre-Mangle was crying in fear, He was REAL mad.

He grabd his mighty sword and was about to destroy Toy Freddy.

He grabd his sword and swingd at Toy Freddy, sliceing him into two.

Pre-Mangle stop shakeing in fears, and lookd up to see Joshua's sword stuck into toy freddy's torso...

Pre-Mangle got up and was a bit scared of Joshua.

" _Dont worry, im not going to hurt you i am here to help you!_ " said Joshua with a smile onto his face.

" _Thank you for helping me sir._ " said Pre-Mangle with a smile on her face

Suddenly, Malohn comes down to the pizzaria and goes to pre-mangle's area.

" _Yo wazzup? im just here watching around. how chu doin'?_ " said Malohn

" _im alright, i just saved Pre-mangle_ " said Joshua with a smile on his face.

"Alright" said Malohn while walking away from the room.

When malohn left Joshua is looking at Pre-Mangle

Pre-Mangle was questioning why Joshua is looking at her.

Then Joshua had a evil idea and closed the door.

Joshua walkd towards Pre-Mangle and kissd her and caressed her on the cheeck

Then Joshua Put Pre-Mangle on the floor.

 _"W-wait! we dont know each other!_ " said Pre-Mangle panicing a bit

Joshua did not care and puted his pants down and showd Pre-Mangle his Big Cock.

Pre-Mangle is very scared then is Penetrated by Joshua.

Pre-Mangle moand and was shakeing in fear.

Joshua was so horny that he fuckd Pre-Mangle so hard that she moand even louder and was more shakeing in fear.

Toy Chica heard it and then walkd towards the door to the room, but was blockd by Luke

" _GIVE ME THAT BOOTY YOU FUCKING DUCK_ " screamd Luke while chaseing Toy Chica.

Toy Chica ran fast as she can away from the door.

But then, Foxy heard that moan loud away and walkd towards the sound...

Then was mad because it was the voice of Pre-Mangle

Foxy ran to the door but was blockd by EnergeticShadow

EnergeitcShadow Splited in two and chopd off foxy into 5 by 5 pieces of metal

 _"Thats what you get for being to fancy and too priatey you yiffpirate_ " said EnergeticShadow and ShadowEnergetic.

EnergeticShadow and ShadowEnergetic goes back into 1 and teleports away, naruto style.

Steven was watching in the shadows Pre-Mangle getting raped.

Joshua pants and continues faster and harder until he cums.

Joshua keeps fucking Pre-Mangle while he already cumd.

Pre-Mangle begs for Joshua to stop but doesent stop.

Steven slowly faps while watching Joshua Rapeing Pre-Mangle

Joshua continues to cum and rape Pre-Mangle then stops and Penetrates her Ass.

Joshua continues to fuck pre-mangle but anal style.

Joshua cums inside Pre-Mangle 4 times in her ass.

And continues non-stop while Pre-Mangle begs her life to make it stop.

Joshua stops and puts his huge cock in her mouth and fuckd her in the mouth.

Joshua continues to fuck her in the mouth and cums inside her 6 times non-stop with cum and continues to fuck her without takeing a break.

Pre-Mangle begs and crys for him to stop rapeing, but fails as she moans and shakes in fear.

Joshua cums one more time and trows her to the gift pile while he is filld with cum and puts back his pants on.

He then goes out of the room and then goes to the toilet and washes his dick and washes his hands

Then walks away from the pizzaria while smileing evily.

 **-THE END-**


End file.
